Recently, advertisement solution techniques have been developed to provide an advertisement linked to a product contained in a video when a user is watching the video through a smart TV, a smart phone including a tablet, a notebook, or the like which embeds a 2D camera or more. Namely, when a consumer gazes at a certain product contained in a video and requires the exposure of an advertisement and detailed information about the product, related information is offered. This service may be linked to an advertising page of a product supplier, a page related to background music, an SNS communication channel associated with a product, and the like.
The above-mentioned advertisement solution technique is a service in the form of tracking pupils in a person's face and then offering detailed information of a product. This advertisement service often produces wrong results through unintended pupil tracking and also makes the mistake of frequently exposing undesired information. Namely, since product information is provided through pupil tracking even in case of no desire of a user, this may cause unfavorable results of exposing unnecessary information.